


yellow, my yellow

by Mania (Animaya)



Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream in Love (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Hopelessly in Love, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), btw dream is dream i'm not calling him clay /lh, cause i just couldn't write for like hours, endless pining, really just me projecting, this is kinda rushed, yellow is my favorite color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaya/pseuds/Mania
Summary: but without a doubt, george was dream's rock.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: writes fics to cope with my feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115342
Kudos: 15





	yellow, my yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savaachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaachan/gifts).



> hello sav, i guess we kinda sorta had the same idea, but here is this short fic. happy valentine's day. <3
> 
> and yes, a song fic _gasp _, who would've guessed? but this was obviously inspired by yellow by coldplay, it's a good song, go listen to it :]__

if you asked dream when he started liking george, he wouldn't have an answer. dream's attraction to george came naturally as they conversed and interacted; it grew like a beautiful moonflower, every endearing interaction would be watering it, every skip of a beat dream's heart would make was like sunshine, or their strange way of meeting being the soil of which the plant grew in.

dream just felt drawn to the other, like a magnet to its opposite end. or like a moth following the luminated light of a lamp. or like a moon and its planet's orbit. or like a bee to a flower's sweet scent.

it was all of george. he just _liked_ all of george. george's silly mannerisms. george's contagious laugh. george's blinding smile. george's voice, filled with fondness. dream would give _anything_ to keep george safe.

it was weird. well, not really. it was just _intense_. dream wants desperately, to be able to wrap his arms around george's shoulders. or to be able to wipe his tears when the other cried. or to be able to squeeze the older's hand in non-verbal support. he wanted to, to be _there_ for george. he wanted, no, _needed_ to be able to... be with george.

george was attractive, you'd have to be blind to disagree. george's chestnut eyes, the way they lit up in excitement. george's deep brown hair, _oh_ how dream wanted to run his hands through it. george's lips, the way they would pull into a smirk when he's teasing dream. dream wants all of george to himself. just _slightly_ selfish.

george was the one that motivated him to dress nicer, instead of his usual t-shirt and joggers. george was the one that made dream want to do his hair. george was the reason why he shaved. george gave him the confidence to be in front of a camera, the other constantly showering dream with encouragement with the few sprinkled-in compliments. george had made dream feel like so much more, well, confident. not just in his looks, but also his skills, his passions. george constantly pushed dream to be his best, just by providing dream the support he's needed all this time. 

of course, george would never be able to understand _how_ much dream longed for him, loved him, missed him every moment they were apart. because the english language fails to provide dream the words to describe it, his emotions towards george. 

but without a doubt, george was dream's rock. his endless amount of support. his sun on his rainy days, some would say. george just made dream _better_.

**_for you, i'll bleed myself dry._ **

george is probably, no, definitely, is one of the things dream would never live without.

george was sat in a vc by himself. sitting in a voice channel alone was their unspoken rule of being ready and free to talk. dream smiles a little at the thought. his hand moves the mouse onto the channel, and _click_.

his accent, clear as day; george's bright voice chimes, "hello!" 

"hi, george," dream scratches his neck, unconsciously nervous. 

man, dream loved george. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed this very short fic, but i wrote this while looping yellow (by coldplay) and thinking of my gf. :D
> 
> also happy valentine's day, everyone! :]
> 
> here's my twitter, as always: [@dreamymania_](https://twitter.com/dreamymania_)


End file.
